The Great Ninja Konoha
by Shinji Kazama
Summary: Summary : Karena saudara kembarnya seorang jinchuriki kyuubi no yoko, dan dirinya yang tidak memiliki chakra, dia diabaikan oleh orang tuanya.Tetapi tanpa disadari, naruto bertemu dengan RIKUDOU SENNIN dan mendapatkan chakra asli klan Ootsutsuki. Apakah naruto dapat memperoleh kedamaian di dunia shinobi?.


Chapter 1

The Great Ninja Konoha

Shinji Kazama

Rated : T  
( bisa berubah sesuai dengan jalan cerita )

Genre : Adventure , Friendship , Family , Romance

Pair : belum terfikirkan.

Disclaimer :  
Naruto: Punya Masashi Kishimoto ,Tanpa mas Kishi, naruto tidak akan ada di dunia ini.(Saya akan terus menghargai naruto beserta penciptanya sampai kapan pun.) saya mau minjem chara dan jutsunya

Tekken : Punya mas Namco, cuma minjem charanya aja

God Hand : Punya abang Capcom , Cuma minjem jurusnya aje

Warning : OOC ,OC, alur berantakan , author newbie , gaje , typo , ide pasaran, jutsu buatan author, butuh masukan dari para readers, Godlike|Naru , Mokuton|Naru,  
Rinnegan|Naru, Good|Sasu, Godlike|Sasu, Good|Saku, Godlike|Saku , Strong|Naru, Strong|Saku, Alive|MinaKushi , Jinchuriki|Menma, Bastard|Menma

TIDAK SUKA , JANGAN DI BACA!

A/N : Konnichiwa minna-san , ketemu lagi dengan saya sebagai author newbie yang ganteng... #narsis -_-#

Oke , langsung tudepoin aja ( to the point )  
Ini adalah fic pertama saya , ini murni dari otak saya yang agak error - error gitulah -_-

Chapter 1

~~Naruto POV~~

" Hai namaku 'Uzumaki Senju' Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato Sang Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina ,  
Dan saudara kembarku Namikaze Menma.  
Kenapa aku menggunakan Marga Senju?, bukannya Namikaze?. Jawabannya adalah Orang tuaku selalu mengabaikanku karna tidak memiliki chakra dan mengganggu perkembangan menma.

Dan kenapa aku memakai marga Senju?. Karna disaat umurku 5 tahun Tsunade Baa-chan lah yang merawatku, dan dia menganggapku sebagai cucunya.

Walaupun aku tidak memiliki chakra, Di umurku yang masih terbilang muda,  
Aku memiliki kepintaran diatas klan Nara, aku dapat menciptakan strategi dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit.

Aku hanya memiliki segelintir orang - orang yang peduli padaku yaitu Teuchi Jii-san, Ayame nee-chan, Hiruzen Jiji,  
Tsunade Baa-chan, Shizune nee-chan, dan Iruka-nii."

~~Normal POV~~

Disebuah desa yang terletak di Negara Api, yaitu desa Konoha. terdapat seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahun yang mempunyai rambut spike berwarna pirang, kulit tan,dan tanpa kumis kucing di wajahnya. dan memakai baju berwarna putih dengan lambang pusaran air didepannya dan memakai celana pendek berwarna biru tua.

yap, dialah sang tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki. Tampaknya dia sedang dikejar oleh segerombolan warga masing-masing membawa senjata tajam

"Hoi Aib penbawa sial, berhenti kau.!"Teriak salah satu warga yang mengejar naruto

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Aku harus kuat untuk menhindari para warga itu" Gumam Naruto yang sedang berlari mengihdari kejaran warga itu

Namun, betapa malangnya nasib naruto. Saat ia melewati sebuah gang dan ternyata gang itu adalah jalan buntu

"Hahahahaha kau tidak bisa kemana mana lagi aib" kata salah satu warga dengan tawa psikopat yang ingin membunuh seseorang

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...apa salahku" tanya naruto sambil menangis

"Apa salahmu katamu... KAU ITU AIB YONDAIME-SAMA,KAU ITU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DESA INI!"Teriak salah satu warga dengan tatapan membunuh

[Buaghh]

[Duakhh]

[Buaghh]

[Buaghh]

[Crashh]

[Jrashh]

Dan Kejadian pun dimulai. Para warga pun mulai menghakimi naruto, berbagai pukulan, tendangan, lemparan batu, hingga sabetan pisau pun mengenai naruto

Dan setelah puas menghakimi naruto, para warga pun pergi meninggalkan naruto dengan penuh luka lebam, sayatan dan pendarahan dikepalanya. Seolah barang rusak langsung dibuang.

[Tap]

[Tap]

tsunade pun datang dan membawa naruto ke mansion Senju  
'Maafkan Baa-chan, naru' batin tsunade dengan air mata yang jatuh mengenai pipi naruto

~~~Mindscape Naruto~~~

"Ugh...dimana aku..?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa

Yang terlihat adalah sebuah pemandangan yang luas, terlihat hamparan berwarna hijau serta air terjun yang mengalir di sebelah barat dan pohon-pohon yang rindang disebelah timur

"Kau sudah sadar ya Naruto" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya

Kemudian naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya berumur 40 tahun-an dan...( kalian tahu sendiri kan gimana penampilan Rikudou Sennin)

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto kepada pria paruh baya tersebut

Kemudian pria tersebut menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang hangat "Perkenalkan , aku Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau dikenal sebagai Rikudou Sennin" jawab pria tersebut atau Hagoromo

Dan seketika Naruto membulatkan matanya setelah apa yang terjadi, kemudian Naruto berkata "Senang bertemu dengan mu Rikudou-Sama" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya

Rikudou pun sweatdrop dan menepuk keningnya, karena melihat kelakuan Naruto yang berlebihan itu

"Naruto, panggil saja aku Rikudou-Jiji" ucap Rikudou dengan lembut

"Ha'i Jiji" Jawab naruto dengan ceria

" O ya Jiji, ini dimana Jiji dan kenapa Jiji memanggilku?" Tanya naruto dengan kebingungan

"Kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu, Naruto..." ucap Rikudou menggantung

Dan kemudian Rikudou melanjutkan perkataan nya "Karna aku akan memberikanmu Chakra, Naruto" jawab Rikudou

Dan seketika mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata 'Chakra'

"Apa Jiji memberikanku Chakra?" Tanya Naruto dengan ceria

Kemudian Hagoromo pun menjawab "Tentu Naruto , aku akan memberikan chakra , yaitu chakra Ootsutsuki" jawab Rikudou

"Ehh...?, apa itu chakra Ootsutsuki Jiji?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan

Kemudian Rikudou menghela nafas dan menjawabnya

"Huhhh...Chakra Ootsutsuki adalah chakra yang berasal dari klan Ootsutsuki. Pada umumnya chakra Ootsutsuki tidak sama dengan chakra biasa, dan warna chakra Ootsutsuki warnanya abu-abu , bukan biru" jawab Rikudou panjang lebar dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan kalau memiliki Chakra , naruto" tanya Rikudou kepada Naruto

"Aku akan menciptakan perdamaian di dunia Shinobi dan memutuskan Rantai Kebecian ,Jiji" jawab Naruto dengan lantang

Kemudian Rikudou pun tersenyum dan membatin ' Dia sama sepertimu Ashura'

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan melatihmu disini. Sebelum itu aku memberimu hadiah sebelum berlatih Naruto" jawab Rikudou

"Apa hadiahnya Jiji" tanya Naruto dengan antusias

"Tatap mataku Naruto" perintah Rikudou dan Naruto pun mengangguk

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mata Naruto pun berubah menjadi riak berwarna ungu. Yap, nama mata itu adalah Rinnegan

"Apa yang kau rasakan Naruto" Tanya Rikudou kepada Naruto

"Aku dapat melihat aliran chakra di dalam tubuh Jiji" jawab Naruto dengan senang

Kemudian naruto menonaktifkan Rinnegannya dan Rikudou pun berkata  
"Baiklah, karna kau telah mendapatkan hadiah , kita akan berlatih disini untuk mengajarimu 5 elemen dasar dan kekei genkai dan the sage of sixpath selama 3 tahun"

"3 tahun...?"Beo Naruto bingung

"3 tahun disini sama dengan 3 hari di dunia nyata..." Ucap Rikudou menggantung

"Dan bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan siksaan neraka dunia khukhukhu" lanjut Rikudou dengan tawa iblisnya

[Glek]

Naruto pun seketika menjadi pucat dan meneguk ludahnya

'Semoga aku kembali dengan selamat' batin naruto

~~TBC~~

A/N: bagaimana ficnya ? , baguskah? , jelekkah?, atau hancurkah?  
Saya tunggu jawaban para readers

Kalau masalah typo dan penulisannya

Typo : karna saya mengetik pakai hp

Penulisan : karna saya kurang berbakat dalam menulis fanfic, dan ini adalah debut pertama saya, jadi saya minta maaf kalau ada yang salah* membungkuk hormat*

Saya berterima kasih kepada

\- Masashi Kishimoto ( sang pencipta Naruto)  
\- para Readers  
\- dan para Author Senpai karna menyemangati saya untuk membuat fanfic ini.

Untuk chapter Depan, Saya akan memasukan karakter OC saya

Masalah Pair : saya akan membuat pair anti mainstream

»»SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH««

Shinji Log Out *Tenshin no Jutsu*


End file.
